Attack
Attack is a player's accuracy in melee combat. As a player raises their Attack level, they can deal damage more often as well as wield weapons of stronger materials. Fighting accurately In order to gain experience in the Attack stat, players must choose the accurate attack style. While fighting accurately, players will hit more often than they would when fighting aggressively or defensively. Attack bonuses Some weapons give players Attack bonuses when using certain attack types. These bonuses are noted in the Equipment Stats section of the equipment menu. Attack bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in melee combat, based on their target's strengths and weaknesses. Other Attack bonuses * An Amulet of Accuracy gives an equipment bonus of +4 to the stab, slash, and crush Attack types. * An Amulet of Power gives an equipment bonus of +6 to the stab, slash, and crush Attack types. * An Amulet of Glory gives an equipment bonus of +10 to the stab, slash and crush Attack types. It is also member's only. * The beads of the dead gives +1 in all styles. This is member's only * An Amulet of Fury gives the same bonuses as the Amulet of Glory in the Attack stats, but has more defensive capabilities. It is also member's only. * A Warrior ring gives an equipment bonus of +4 to just the slash Attack bonus. It is also member's only. * Any gloves received as a reward from the Culinaromancer's Chest as a reward from the Recipe for Disaster quest gives substantial attack bonuses in stab, slash and crush; the more expensive, the better the bonuses. Note that each name of the type of glove is assumed by appearance, as Jagex has called the gloves simply "Gloves." All of the gloves are member's only. ** "Bronze" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +2 in each melee style. ** "Iron" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +3 in each melee style. ** "Steel" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +4 in each melee style. ** "Black" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +5 in each melee style. ** "Mithril" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +6 in each melee style. ** "Adamantite" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +7 in each melee style. ** "Rune" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +8 in each melee style. ** "Dragon" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +9 in each melee style. ** "Barrows" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +12 in each melee style. * A player's maximum stab bonus is +133 (Zamorakkian Hasta, Rune defender, Fighter's hat, Fire cape, Amulet of fury/glory, barrows gloves) * A player's maximum slash bonus is +168 (Godsword, warrior ring (i), fighter's hat, barrows gloves, fire cape, amulet of fury or amulet of glory) * A player's maximum crush bonus is +124.(Dharok's great axe, Fire cape, Amulet of fury/glory, barrows gloves, Dwarven helmet) * A player's maximum range bonus is +217 (Armadyl crossbow, Odium ward, Armadyl helm, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl plateskirt, Ranger boots, Barrows gloves, Archer's ring (i), Amulet of Fury, Ava's accumalator) * A player's maximum magic bonus is +139 (3rd age mage hat, Ahrims robe top, Ahrims robe skirt, infinity boots, barrows gloves, seer's ring (i), God cape, 3rd age amulet, Master wand, Mage's book) - Lowest magic attack bonus is -92 (Fighter hat, Fighter torso, 3rd-age platelegs, Snakeskin boots, 3rd-age kiteshield, d'hide vambracers) * A player's maximum strength bonus is +179.(Godsword, Helm of Neitiznot/berserker helm, Bandos chestplate, bandos tassets, dragon boots, barrow gloves, strength amulet, fire cape) Levels In order to wield weapons, a certain Attack level requirement must be met. Commonly used items and their corresponding level requirements are as follows: * It should also be noted that Halberds of any material require a Strength level equal to one-half that of its Attack level requirement. Quests The following quests give Attack experience upon completion. * Indicates that this is optional. Temporary boosts Certain items allow a temporary boost of the Attack stat. Commonly used Attack boosts are as follows: All percentage values given are calculated and then rounded down. For example, a 10% boost on a level 55 stat would result in 0.10 * 55 = 5.5 --> rounded down --> 5.0, resulting in a +5 boost to that stat. Category:Combat Category:Skills